


Just Wanting You

by Kymopoleia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gotta love, Inspired by Discord, Phone Sex, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: They try to ease their homesickness over the phone. It doesn't quite work the way they wanted.





	Just Wanting You

Chloe sighed and settled into the lawn chair, eyes narrowed at the setting sun. Usually she'd find it gorgeous, an American beach sunset like she saw in movies, but tonight it felt a bit soured.

"What are you wearing?"

There's a laugh from across the phone line, where a certain redhead is waiting for her.

"You're kidding me."

"I am not." She rolled her eyes. "Just tell me!"

He sighs. They'd been slowly recounting their days, the ups and downs and ridiculous shit they got up to. He'd presented a painting to a gallery, she'd presented a business portfolio to represent her Father in his quest for a merger with an American hotel company, and everything was so boring.

"I'm wearing a hoodie and sweatpants." He sighed.

"Nothing else?" Her eyebrows rose.

He snorted. "Socks?"

"Take them off."

"I- wha- why?"

"Trust me!"

There's the sounds of fumbling, and next thing she knows he's speaking again.

"Anything else, princess?"

A smile curls on her lips. "Do you remember that time in my hot tub?"

"When we got heat exhaustion?"

"When we went six rounds."

She hears him suck in a breath.

"You said we... wouldn't try it again."

"We're not gonna. But think about it. Think about how hot it was, how the water felt, my hand on your dick..."

"Are you really trying phone sex?"

"I need my nightly dose of you." She pouted. "How else will I get it?"

He huffs and she can hear him shift again.

"I remember. Your hair was stuck to your face and you were smiling and so hot."

"You think I'm hot when I smile?"

"I always think you're hot."

She smiles to herself, settling in the lawn chair and crossing her feet at the ankles, spreading her thighs a bit. Thank you penthouse, thank you Daddy's money, thank you Atlantic sunset.

"Tell me more."


End file.
